stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bestuur
---- Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief __TOC__ NAVO Op de pagina Roemenië stond in het eerste kopje iets van de NAVO, en dat bracht me op een iets: :Moet Libertas toetreden tot de ? Ja/Nee We liggen immers centraal tussen al de landen die er bij aangesloten zijn, zie kaart op WP Wat denken jullie? 29 jun 2007 14:48 (UTC) :Ja! Ik ben voor . Stel mss anders in het Stemlokaal voor dat we toetreden tot: Navo/Nato en/of VN 29 jun 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::Ga ik direct doen. Ondertussen kunnen de anderen die online zijn overleggen :P 29 jun 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::Jep. 29 jun 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::::Idd... :-) 29 jun 2007 15:11 (UTC) Een vraagje, hoe kun je nog geen lid zijn van de VN? :P. 30 jun 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Ik bedenk me plots dat we ons onafhankelijk gingen houden zoals Zwitserland! Wat gaan we nu doen?? :$ 30 jun 2007 22:01 (UTC) ::Waar blijft mijn regering als ik ze nodig heb? :D 2 jul 2007 09:08 (UTC) :::Humhum... Waar blijft mijn regering als ik ze nodig heb? 3 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) VN Hier moet je lid van worden wil je als erkent land op aarde leven. Hier ben ik dus voor, de navo echter is gewoon vreemd als je daar lid van wordt zonder een daadwerkelijk leger ;) --Moriad 2 jul 2007 10:50 (UTC) :Als MvBZ wil ik zeggen dat ik zeker en vast voor ben. Het is een goede zaak en zet ons land eens op de wereldkaart. Antistatique 2 jul 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::Maar de NAVO is een militaire organisatie. Zonder fatsoenlijk leger (Libertaans Leger) kan je geen lid worden. We hebben ook geen Minister van Defensie en het land is overduidelijk niet klaar om lid te worden van een militaire organisatie... --Moriad 2 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) Burger worden Even vragen wat jullie vinden van de volgende wijzigingen ivm burger # Als je burger wordt, dan krijg je automatisch ook rollbackrechten #: Hierdoor kan je ook op Speciaal:Listusers makkelijker zien wie er burger is enzo # Als je burger wordt, moet je bevestigen dat je akkoord gaat met de grondwet, tot nu toe werd er vanuit gegaan dat dat zo was :p # Je mag je burgerschap weigeren # Je mag je burgerschap zelf beëindigen wanneer je wil, bv. doordat je vind dat je zelf inactief bent #: Dit komt omdat M'literõv dat me vroeg, zie Overleg gebruiker:SPQRobin#Stoppen Dit alles kan je ook zien in het bericht Sjabloon:Burger, dat gebruikt zou worden als iedereen dit goed vindt. Wat denken jullie? 29 jun 2007 23:28 (UTC) :Leuk. 30 jun 2007 05:09 (UTC) ::Vind het ook goed :-) 30 jun 2007 05:31 (UTC) :::Goed idee. 20px Aesopus 30 jun 2007 05:56 (UTC) ::::Zeer goed, maar ik heb mijn twijfels aan die rollbackrechten.. 30 jun 2007 07:29 (UTC) ::::(En waar gaan we de lijst handtekeningen zetten van de mensen die akkoord gaan met de GW? 30 jun 2007 07:37 (UTC)) :::::Vind dit ook een zeer goed idee, maar heb wel men vragen bij die rollbackrechten. Ik zou slecht enkele burgers die rechten geven, de honestiors bv.. 30 jun 2007 09:01 (UTC) ::::::Eerlijk gezegd, ik weet niet eens wat rollbackrechten zijn. Is dat een gat in mijn cultuur ? 20px Aesopus 30 jun 2007 11:25 (UTC) :::::::Dat is een terugdraaien-link bij de laatste bewerking. Dan kan je sneller de laatste bewerkingen terugdraaien, en je krijgt niet eerst het bewerkingsscherm te zien zoals bij (ongedaan maken) Je kan die terugdraailink ook zien in de geschiedenis, recente wijzigingen etc. @ Dimitri: waarom je twijfels bij rollbackrechten? 30 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) Het is duidelijk dat iedereen hiermee akkoord gaat, behalve met de rollbackrechten. Daarom een kleine pol: Krijgt elke burger rollbackrechten, of maar enkelen? Elke burger Enkelen (regering) 1 jul 2007 14:53 (UTC) Rollbackrechten aan burgers... Gevaarlijk... Revoluties worden mogelijk,... 84.195.185.90 1 jul 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Revolutie?!? Hoe kom je daar bij? 2 jul 2007 09:13 (UTC) ::Vandalen, die rollbackrechten krijgen... Ze hoeven zich maar een korte periode in te zetten en dan kunnen ze gaan vernielen! 2 jul 2007 09:33 (UTC) :::Burgers vandalen? Dat denk ik niet... 2 jul 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::::Die rollbackrechten vind ik persoonlijk niet zo belangrijk (dit is, zoals jullie ondertussen wel gemerkt, nieuwland voor mij) maar vandalen kan je toch blokkeren ? Waarom ook automatisch rollbackrechten toekennen ? Misschien zou een burger die rollbackrechten wil, daar uitdrukkelijk om moeten vragen en zich ondertussen verbinden niet aan vandalisme te zullen gaan doen. 20px Aesopus 2 jul 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::::Als je rollbackrechten aan burgers geeft, dan kan je makkelijk zien op Speciaal:Listusers wie er burger is :-) 3 jul 2007 11:56 (UTC) ::::::Teveel mensen met rollbackrechten zou bewerkingsconflicten veroorzaken... Je kunt het rijksregister toch gebruiken om te zien wie burger is? 3 jul 2007 12:08 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar daar kan je niet vergelijken met inwoners, regeringsleden, etc. Ik heb een ander voorstel: Elk regeringslid (staatsleiders, ministers, vertegenwoordigers) krijgt rollbackrechten. Nu zijn er dat veel, maar hoe meer inwoners we krijgen, hoe minder er dat zijn (relatief gezien) Wat denken jullie hiervan? 3 jul 2007 12:15 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was de oorspronkelijke bedoeling van de rollbackrechten toch? Regeringsleden. Mod = Staatsleider en Bureaucraat = Stichter (Robin). 3 jul 2007 12:17 (UTC) En Robin, met uw toestemming, zou ik graag beroep willen doen op artikel A.3.4., dat mij het recht geeft moderator te worden. Dit omdat ik de grondwet zo nu en dan lichtjes (taalkundig) wil wijzigen. Ik ga geen wetten toevoegen of verwijderen. Alleen kleine aanpassingen. Goed? 3 jul 2007 12:22 (UTC) ::::::::De regeringsleden ''mogen rollbackrechten krijgen, zoals jij nog mod mag worden. Ik heb een stemming in Forum:Stemlokaal maken 3 jul 2007 14:11 (UTC) Partijen Ok, de meningen zijn verdeeld (Forum:Stemlokaal#Wetsvoorstel:Verbod politieke partijen) en er is één politieke partij. Laten we nu stoppen en eerst een beslissing nemen. Wat zouden we nu doen? 9 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) :In de grondwet staat: geen politieke partijen. De overtreders moeten gesanctioneerd worden, zo zal ook elke rechtbank oordelen. Mochten jullie toch besluiten politieke partijen op te richten, dan is dat jullie keuze. Ik doe er alvast niet aan mee. 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Grondwet? Nog niet hoor. 9 jul 2007 17:36 (UTC) :::Het staat idd (nog?) niet in de grondwet. 9 jul 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::Zelf ben ik de idealist die een zo goed mogelijk land wil. De meeste anderen zijn realist en willen zo'n echt mogelijk land. Dit is de weg naar echt. En tja, goed of slecht. Ik weet het niet, maar ik weet dat velen het willen en als we onderling blijven samenwerken, dat het niet noodzakelijk onrust zaait. Verdeeldheid kan vermeden worden. De partijen zijn geen vijanden, maar broers. 9 jul 2007 17:56 (UTC) :::::Ik heb een idee/voorstel: We zetten alle discussies hierover bijeen, en we "bevriezen" het totdat we X aantal burgers hebben of X aantal maanden bestaan. Totdan mogen er geen partijen gemaakt worden. (Dan moeten we LPD ook maar verwijderen, en daarna terugplaatsen) Wat denken jullie? 9 jul 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::::: Als het verboden is delete mijn partij dan ook maar.(ik vond het wel leuk).Bob I 9 jul 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::::::: Als er niets beslist is zou het juist toegelaten moeten zijn he Robin. 9 jul 2007 18:06 (UTC) :::::::: Ja, maar stel dat we dan uiteindelijk tegen partijen zijn, dan moeten die allemaal weg :$ 9 jul 2007 18:12 (UTC) :::::::::Da's waar. Als. 9 jul 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::::...of we kunnen een stemming houden "Partijen: ja of nee?", met eenmalig stemplicht? Of, mijn ander voorstel hierboven? 9 jul 2007 18:16 (UTC) Weetje, ik begrijp gewoon niet wat het probleem is wanneer er politieke partijen komen. In plaats van dat je in je hoofd de politieke overtuiging van een ander kent staat het nu op een pagina. Wat is het verschil? En waarom gaat de apocalypse van start als we het legaliseren? --Moriad 10 jul 2007 14:20 (UTC) :We zijn nog te klein om hieraan te beginnen. 10 jul 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Ben het helemaal met Ruben eens. Ik zou nog w88 tot na de zomervakantie, want anders wordt het een flop. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::We moeten er pas mee beginnen als we +150 à +250 (actieve) inwoners hebben. Dan kunnen we het toepassen in een Kamer van Volksvertegenwoordiging (per 10 inwoners, één vertegenwoordiger). Zie de Kroeg 10 jul 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::Maar waarom zijn we te klein en waarom zou het floppen? ik heb nog niet een echt valide reden gehoord.. --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:30 (UTC) :::::Ik noem 15 inwoners in een land, klein... 10 jul 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::::::Klopt daar ga ik ook niet tegen in, maar waarom zijn we TE klein? Wanneer iemand mij een goede reden kan geven waarom we TE klein zijn voor politieke partijen dan stem ik wel voor hoor... maar op dit moment zijn er enkel non-argumenten gegeven... --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::15 inwoners voor een land!? Dat is bijna 95% regering, snap je dat dan niet. 10 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::::::::Zowat iedereen hier zit in de regering, en stel dat Robin en Dimitri samen een partij oprichten bezetten ze samen 5 posten :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Bijvoorbeeld. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) Snik... snik Burgers, vrienden, collega's. Ik vertrek over enkele uren en zal gedurende 3 weken niet meer kunnen bijdragen aan mijn geliefde land, Libertas (btw: ). Graag had ik nog enkele dingen gezegd, met betrekking tot mijn afwezigheid, maar vooral ook tot die van alle andere burgers. Ten eerste: laten we niet van iemand's afwezigheid profiteren om een zaak over te nemen of iets failliet te verklaren. Laten we in deze 2 maanden iets meer tolerantie tonen ten opzichte van inactiviteit. Dus, als een pagina een maand leegstaat, neem ze niet over als je weet dat ie 't niet gewild had. Laten we dus in deze periode rustiger aan doen en tolerant zijn. Verder zou ik graag zeggen dat daardoor niet alles stil moet vallen. Gewoon take it easy :D Als Minister van Media zal je mij even moeten missen. Daaromtrent wil ik zeggen dat de wetgeving (licenties en aanmaakverbod) blijven gelden en dat we tijdelijk geen media failliet verklaren. Tenslotte, veel plezier en tot in augustus. Uw vicepresident, uw vriend, ik, 11 jul 2007 17:43 (UTC). (Wat vonden jullie van mn toespraak? Kan dat niet in een gazet komen? Btw; iedereen is uitgenodigd bij te dragen aan mijn kranten, in dezelfde stijl. Danku.) :Heb een fijne vakantie.Bob I 11 jul 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::(na bwc) Mooi mooi... Zeg euh, ik zou wel iets willen vinden op het feit dat jij de stemmingen nu niet kan volgen. Kunnen we niet iets zoals een soort veto maken dat degene die weg is, als hij terug is, een voorstel kan terugdraaien met zijn veto. Het is maar een ideetje hoor. Goede vakantie! (naar waar?) 11 jul 2007 17:48 (UTC) :::Start een Amerikaanse Wikicity op he tijdens je vakantie! :P. Veel plezier! Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:53 (UTC) ::::Allerlaatste edit: naar de VS (NY, Philadelphia, Niagara, Boston...) 11 jul 2007 18:52 (UTC) :::::Laterrrrr.. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::::Boston... is het te laat om mee te gaan? --Moriad 11 jul 2007 21:03 (UTC) Aangezien ik morgen ook vertrek voor ongeveer 17 dagen, sluit ik me graag aan bij de woorden van onze vice-president. Als minister van transport en mobiliteit heb ik zelf al het een en ander geregeld zodat er op dat gebied vrij weinig hoeft te gebeuren tijdens mijn vakantie. Ik ben niet van plan om na mijn vakantie mijn hele volglijst door te gaan nemen, dus ik zou het zeer op prijs stellen als iemand ergens bij kon houden wat er allemaal gebeurd (misschien kunnen we daar een pagina voor maken? Ik denk dat meer mensen daar behoefte aan hebben). Verder wens ik iedereen een prettige vakantie toe, en hoop jullie allemaal weer te mogen begroeten in augustus. 16 jul 2007 06:54 (UTC) :Met een beetje tolerantie is het elke dag vakantie 20px Aesopus 16 jul 2007 07:42 (UTC) Fijne vakantie. Tip: na de vakantie moet je ff door de archieven van de Global bladeren. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 08:02 (UTC) :Wordt het spannend of zal het archief leeg blijven ? 20px Aesopus 16 jul 2007 08:16 (UTC) ::Hehe. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 08:29 (UTC) Benoeming wegen Graag eerst overleg op Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/Project wegen. Hier kunnen ook andere voorstellen gedaan worden. 4 aug 2007 06:07 (UTC) Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Nu Antistastique is afgezet als minister van Buitenlandse zaken wie gaat hem opvolgen? volgensmij staat er in de grondwet dat een minister ook door een burger mag worden opgevolgt, dus ik zou wel graag willen.Bob I 5 aug 2007 19:17 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, elke minister is een burger, dat is de bedoeling. 5 aug 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Openen we een stemming bij de verkiezingen, of hier?`5 aug 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::Ik heb Forum:Verkiezingen geüpdated. 5 aug 2007 19:28 (UTC) Liberalisering Ik zou alle onderwijs- en gezondheidszorginstellingen graag liberaliseren. Dit houdt in: we hebben geen rijks- of staatsonderwijs, maar alleen onderwijs in privébezit. Dit zorgt ten eerste voor een hogere concurrentie (= kwaliteit hoger) en een progressiever beleid. Dit wil niet zeggen dat de staat het onderwijs niet steunt. Subsidiëren zou een goede oplossing zijn. Dit zou ik niet alleen op Libertaans onderwijs, maar ook op de gezondheidszorg willen toepassen. Op termijn zelfs op andere overheidsbedrijven (LRT, LiberTrans, etc.), maar dat is voor later. Wat vinden jullie hiervan? 8 aug 2007 09:10 (UTC) :LRT moet ZEKER geliberaliseerd worden. op dit moment sponsert zij de wielerploeg LRT-Phoenix. een staatsbedrijf mag toch niet sponseren!Bob I 8 aug 2007 10:54 (UTC) ::Idd, ik zou gwn eerst onderwijs en gezondheidszorg doen omdat die eenvoudiger zijn. Als dat geslaagd is, zou ik willen overgaan naar bv. transport/openbaar vervoer. 8 aug 2007 12:01 (UTC) :::@ Bob I : LRT is geen staatsbdrijf. Geen enkel bedrijf of organisatie is op dit ogenblik een overheidsorganisatie of -bedrijf. Er is niets beslist, er staat niets in de grondwet, dus heeft niets of niemand recht. Daarom probeer ik daar verandering in te brengen door een stemming te starten, maar blijkbaar heeft dat weinig succes :-( 9 aug 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::::Robin, dat LRT een staatsbedrijf zou zijn had ik met Martijn afgesproken. Kijk eens op Wikistad:Nationale overheid, daar staat nog wat op. 9 aug 2007 12:40 (UTC) :::::"had ik met Martijn afgesproken", dat is het hem juist! We hebben toch geen wetten? Wat mogen ze zelf doen? Een land maken is niet zo simpel hoor. 9 aug 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::::Weetik weetik. Wat stel je voor? Alle bedrijven van de overheid weren en totaal liberaliseren. Dat kunnen we doen he. Laten we beginnen met duidelijkheid te scheppen bij onderwijs, gezondheidszorg en vervoer. En dan duidelijk regels maken over overheidsdiensten en -organisaties. 9 aug 2007 12:49 (UTC) :::::::Misschien beginnen bij regels maken over overheidsorganisaties etc, want ik ben daar al over begonnen: Forum:Stemlokaal/Stemming/Beslissingsrecht (om nog maar eens een link te zetten :p) 9 aug 2007 12:52 (UTC) Gouden Aandeel Ik weet niet of jullie ooit gehoord hebben van een gouden aandeel, maar in NL is het nu afgeschaft. het houd in dat de staat een aandeel in een bedrijf heeft en met dat aandeel het recht heeft om ongewilde buitenlandse overnames tegen te houden. in mijn verkiezingsplan en in het plan van de Democratische Partij staat dat wij Multinationals mogelijk willen maken. met het Gouden Aandeel kunnen wij onbezorgd in landen zoals Adlibita investeren(als bedrijf zijnde) en zij kunnen bedrijven met een gouden aandeel niet overnemen als dat de regering niet uit komt. Begrijpen jullie wat ik bedoel? 9 aug 2007 13:40 (UTC) Santos alweer Ik klaag alweer eens. De organisatie van Santos IIC is nog steeds onder alles. Volg even mee: * Santos zegt zelf alle rechten voor het uitreiken van .lib te hebben, gekregen van de regering voor 99 jaar *:Niet juist! * Als Santos een pure overheidsorganisatie geweest had dit gekund, maar het is naar eigen zeggen een concern tussen twee personen * Andere bedrijven die dit ook doen overtreden de wet en worden verboden door de staat. zeggen ze zelf. *:Niet juist! * Sinds zijn ontstaan heeft Santos IIC direct het verkoopsrecht van de allom gewilde .lib.-domeinen gekocht. zeggen ze een beetje verder. *:Niet juist! * zal elke inbreuk op dit verkoopsrecht bestraft worden en de persoon in kwestie voor de handelsrechtbank gedaagd worden. vermelden ze. *:Niet juist! Mijn conclusie: Momenteel is de organisatie van Santos IIC nog steeds totaal verkeerd. Er zijn drie oplossingen hiervoor: # Santos IIC wordt een overheidsorganisatie, en dus geen concern meer, en de overheid beslist erover # Santos IIC wordt een privé-organisatie en er kan dus concurrentie komen die ook .lib-domeinen verkoopt. # Santos IIC wordt geboycot en zal gesloten moeten worden. Danku voor dit te lezen en even uw mening graag. 8 aug 2007 19:30 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat je dat wist? Toen wij hen daarop wezen, en zeiden dat ze daarvoor een overheidsorganisatie moesten zijn, had ik een akkoord gesloten, en de pagina Wikistad:Overheidsorganisaties gestart, maar was vergeten dat we daar geen wetten over hebben. Dus eigenlijk hebben ze gelijk en geen gelijk :-( Voor verdere discussie, graag het onderwerp hierboven, waar ik daar ook al iets over zei. 9 aug 2007 12:43 (UTC) ::óf we verklaren de lib. domeinen niet geldig en we richten een nieuwe overheidsorganisatie op die rl. domeinen verkoopt.(republiek libertas). 9 aug 2007 17:22 (UTC) :::Ach, .lib is wel goed, en ik vind dat we tezamen ene compromis moeten vinden, en elkaar de oorlog niet moeten verklaren he. 9 aug 2007 17:35 (UTC) Kaart Ik ben begonnen aan de volledige kaart van Libertas, maar zit met een paar vragen. Iedereen die daar een correct antwoord kan op geven, gelieve dat zo snel mogelijk te doen! * Is het terrein van MenM Corp. nu officieel een plaats? * Hoe heet het bedrijventerrein boven de Vervoerswijk? * Iemand een idee voor de naam van het natuurpark tussen WS, CP en Victoria? * Hoe is het met het bos onder CL, nu die gemeente uitgebreid is? Danku, 14 aug 2007 08:39 (UTC). :1) Nee. 2) Industriële Zone Vervoerswijk? :-P 3) Als ik iets verzin is het té Latijns ... 4) Dat bos is gedeeltelijk omgekapt. Het milieuvriendelijke bestuur van CL-S wilt het bos behouden, dus het bestaat nog, maar het is eerder een Silva sub Strand. Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::Ok, ik heb lang moeten w88 op die antwoorden hier. Merci 28 aug 2007 07:14 (UTC) ::: Nu ik dat hier zie staan, komt die vraag mij weer teboven. Als MenM Village geen officiële plaats is, waar is het dan wel gelegen? -- 28 aug 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::::Staat op de kaart. Gemeente / District Wikistad. Het ligt gwn in Wikistad, neem ik aan. Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 15:35 (UTC) Aanvraag ivm concerns Aanvragen voor veranderingen in concerns moeten volgens de grondwet bij de staatsleiders en de MvE aangevraagd worden. Dit is mijn aanvraag: * Groep Esdoorn wordt door de Plus Holding verkocht aan Quality Holding * Groep Esdoorn zal een nieuwe naam krijgen (weet nog niet dewelke) * Quality Holding zal opgedeeld worden in meerdere subconcerns: ** Quality Food (voeding, supermarkt) ** Quality Lux (reizen, immo, Q-TV...) ** Groep Esdoorn (maar dan een nieuwe naam) Deze aanvraag is ingediend bij de staatsleiders en de MvEconomie. Volgenden gaan hiermee akkoord: * Robin: ? * Dimitri: * Ruben: * Alexandru: :Sorry, vergeten aanvullen. 28 aug 2007 12:22 (UTC) Mondial Ehm.. is dit artikel wiki-waardig? ... Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 19:29 (UTC) :Specialen typ, Censuré.. Mss is ie van plan het volledig aan te passen? 28 aug 2007 07:17 (UTC) Afwachten... ::Haha, very funny. Ok, afw88 dan maar :-P. Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 07:26 (UTC) :::Zolang 't geen vandalisme is, is alles okay. 28 aug 2007 09:03 (UTC) :::: Ik denk van niet, heeft heel veel commentaar op Global ivm de orginaliteit en het zelf verzinnen. Hiermee denk ik dat hij gewoon wilt laten zien hoe irriterend het is dat iemand iets helemaal over neemt. -- 28 aug 2007 09:51 (UTC) ::::: Nu je 't zegt, door Global te kopiëren probeert hij, zoals MenM zegt, Global te tonen dat 't vervelend is. Maar waarom doet zo'n nieuw gebruikertje dat? 28 aug 2007 12:24 (UTC) ::::::Misschien kijken of jullie stressbestendig zijn en tegen een duwtje kunnen ? 18px Aesop 28 aug 2007 12:38 (UTC) :::::::Jep, zo lijkt het. Achja 28 aug 2007 15:03 (UTC) Lol. De layout komt van ons portaal:Tachtigjarige Oorlog. :-P Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 15:37 (UTC) :W8, ze zegt dat de Mondial een krant is, maar er is nog geen toestemming gevraagd bij het MvMedia ;-) Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::Owow, voor kranten is er geen toestemming nodig hoor, het mediaverbod is al lang opgeschort en er zijn alleen licenties nodig voor radio en televisie. 29 aug 2007 08:39 (UTC) :::Dan w8 ik gwn totdat de Mondial failliet is (nu dus) ;p ;) Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Tss... 29 aug 2007 15:46 (UTC) :::::Wat Tss. Alsof ze iets met de Mondial gaat doen.. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::Is het een 'ze'? Wie weet, en ach laat ze doen, als ze/hij niet terugkeert doe je het maar weg, maar we moeten haar/hem ook een kans geven he. 29 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb nog nooit een bedrijf oid meteen failliet verklaard, dat weet je toch. (behalve als het van mij was). Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::::::Jep jep meester. 29 aug 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::Niet zo sarcastich jij :p Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:58 (UTC) Heb jij mesgien nog een paar datums voor mijn geweldige lijstje (agenda). Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:59 (UTC) :P.S. (is het een ze). Ik weet niet, maar ze doet wel als mijn tante :p Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::Eum, de uitreiking van de Eagle Star Awards, maar we hebben nog geen vaste datum. BTW: kijk eens bij dat deel over je CBS op het forum, ik heb (zoals gevraagd) geantwoord. 29 aug 2007 16:01 (UTC) Het is wel een ze ;-) Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 15:56 (UTC) Staatshervorming Staatshervorming, het woord heeft in België een pijnlijke bijklank gekregen. Ik wil dit woord ook in Libertas eens gebruiken, maar in de positive way. Beide partijen noemen bij hun standpunten namelijk het volgende: nieuwe plaatsen maken. Ik heb daarom een voorstel dat ik eerst hier plaats. Het gaat als volgt: * LIBERTAS ** Provincies (olv. gouverneur) *** Gemeentes (olv. burgemeester) **** Gehuchten (kern met ev. landbouw errond) **** Wijken/dorpen (naar gelang hun ligging: CL bv. zijn wijken, ze liggen samen) *** Steden (olv. burgemeester) **** Dorpen **** Wijken Een concreet voorbeeld: * LIBERTAS ** Provincie Alfa (omvat CL, CL-S, Ermingard, IG) *** Gemeente CL **** Dorpen/wijken: CL (hoofdplaats), CL-S, CL-Zuid **** Gehuchten: Ermingard, ... *** Stad Wikistad **** Wijken: kennen we allemaal wel hé **** Dorpen: MenM Village, ... *** Eventuele uitbreiding ** Procincie Beta (omvat noorden en oosten) *** Gemeente Victoria **** Dorpen: Victoria (hoofdplaats), Companies Place **** Gehuchten: ... *** Gemeente Esdoornheuvels **** Dorpen: Maple Hills (hoofdplaats), Apud Maro **** Gehuchten: Terra Nostra *** Gemeente euh, nog geen naam **** Dorpen: Piatra (hoofdplaats), Horse Valley, Spitzetal ... **** Gehuchten: ... Zoiets, is dit niet beter? Dan worden landbouwgebieden, kleine plaatsjes en skigebieden niet ondergewaardeerd en is er een duidelijkere indeling. Ik hoop dat jullie er wat in zien. Laat me iets weten en dan kan ik het mss es voordragen in het stemlokaal. 9 sep 2007 19:32 (UTC) :Hmm, ik denk dat zoals het was, met de gemeentes het beste is. Nu wordt het te lastig, vooral na al dit. En er bestaat toch geen CL-Zuid, das gewoon CL? Verder.. MenM Village is een complex, dat ligt in de gemeente Wikistad, dat kun je toch geen dorp noemen? Verder.. behalve Esdoornheuvels zijn het allemaal maar rare namen :-S. Die provincie bij CL: Provincia Libertas/Libera (ofzo, hoe het ook is int Latijn). en.. niet gewoon Victoria? En het skigebied etc is dan 'Montan(i)a'? Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:38 (UTC) ::Dat zijn dan ook vb-namen hé. Ik ga zo niet op mn eentje de namen van 'n heel land beslissen hoor. Montan(i)a vind ik btw wel goed. 9 sep 2007 19:41 (UTC) (2) na bwc: Mijn versie: * LIBERTAS ** Provincies (olv. gouverneur) *** Gemeentes (olv. burgemeester) **** Gehuchten (kern met ev. landbouw errond) *** Steden (olv. burgemeester) **** Dorpen **** Wijken * LIBERTAS ** Provincie Libera (Libertas, ofzo) (omvat CL, CL-S, Ermingard, IG) *** Gemeente CL **** Gehuchten: Ermingard, ... *** Gemeente CL-S ** Gemeente Wikistad *** Stad Wikistad **** Wijken en industriecomplexen: kennen we allemaal wel hé ** Procincie Victoria (omvat noorden en oosten) *** Gemeente Victoria (Companies Place hoort daar dan ook bij, industriecomplex kan toch geen dorp/gemeente zijn?) **** Gehuchten: ... ** Provincie Esdoornheuvels *** Gemeente Maple Hills **** Gehuchten: Terra Nostra *** Gemeente Apud Maro ** Provincie Montan(i)a ***Gemeente Skigebied **** Dorpen: Piatra (hoofdplaats), Horse Valley, ... ***Gemeente Spitzetal (nog niet erkend) ****Grunwald, etc. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Dan heb je wel veel prov's, met soms heel veel (CL-Wikistad) en soms heel weinig (Victoria) inwoners hé. 9 sep 2007 19:46 (UTC) (3) na bwc :Dus kort: *Provincie Libera (Libertas, vrije ??) **hp: CL *Provincie Victoria **hp: Victoria *Provincie Wikistad **hp: Gemeente Wikistad *Provincie Esdoornheuvels **hp: Maple Hills *Provincie Montan(i)a **hp: Piatra Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Anders doen we Terra Nostra bij Victoria? :-) Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::Maar wanneer wordt Newport (prov Victoria) gesticht? Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:50 (UTC) :na bwc: Ja, zo is het duidelijker :D Wel, dat laatste lijkt me niet slecht. Dus elke prov heeft een gouverneur en is zo ingedeeld: :* Gemeente 1 :** Gemeente zelf :** (Gehucht X) :* Gemeente 2 :** ... Zoiets? Wel, ik zou zeggen: Terra Nostra bij Esdoorn en Newport dan bij de staatshervorming officieel stichten en bij Prov. Victoria voegen. 9 sep 2007 19:53 (UTC) :Ok, we have a deal! :-) (nu de anderen nog). Btw, 2 en 3 zijn hetzelfde. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 19:58 (UTC) ::Top. Ik stel voor dat we in de loop van de komende week een geraffineerde versie voordragen in het Stemlokaal, ondertekend, Al & Dimi. Dan kunnen we de namen ook vastleggen (ik ben al akkoord voor Esdoornheuvels en Montana) en zo. Mss ook gouverneursverkiezingen doen daarna? Soit, moet nu weg, tot de volgende, xië. 9 sep 2007 20:01 (UTC) Dus (4) Dus: * Provincie Libera ** Gemeentes: *** Civitas Libertas (hp), gehuchten: Ermingard *** CL-S * Provincie Victoria ** Gemeentes: *** Victoria (hp) *** Companies Place *** Newport, binnenkort * Provincie Wikistad ** Wijken: *** Alle Wikistadse wijken **hp Provincie = Wikistad * Provincie Esdoornheuvels ** Gemeentes: *** Maple Hills (hp), gehuchten: Terra Nostra *** Apud Maro * Provincie Montana ** Gemeentes: *** Freedom Ski = dorpen: Piatra (hp), Horse Valley *** Spitzetal = dorpen: ... Dat is het denk ik. Eventuele verbeteringen zijn welkom. 9 sep 2007 20:22 (UTC) :Dat is het ja, :-) Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 20:30 (UTC) ::Maar ist niet Hp=Wikistad? Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 20:32 (UTC) :::Ja zoiets is goed. Btw: Ik zou de Provincie Wikistad anders Hoofdstedelijke Provincie Wikistad noemen, omdat die organisatie toch iets anders is. 10 sep 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::Mag best. En de kaart van hieronder? ~!Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 16:02 (UTC) :::::Goeie schets, had +- hetzelfde in gedachten, moet nu weg xië (Spaanse les) 10 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) Ok, nu een betere versie: Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 16:20 (UTC) Voorstel provincies 500px|center Of we doen het zo Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 16:28 (UTC) 600px|center en nu de versie met gemeentes Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 16:36 (UTC) 600px|center en dan de uiteindelijke kaart? Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 14:11 (UTC) 600px|center Deze kaart vind ik duidelijk, alleen snap ik niet waarom die lijn onderaan en bovenaan niet gewoon recht kan zijn. Verder zou ik vragen aan Dimi hoe het zit met de kaart van heel Libertas, en dan pas provincies maken. Dan kan in de toekomst de verdeling makkelijker. -- 11 sep 2007 16:17 (UTC) :Heerlijk (maar o zo'n lelijk lettertype!). Ik zou btw willen afspreken dat de rest (alles buiten de prov's) territoria zijn, dwz: nog geen prov's, maar ze kunnen op termijn wel als prov's ingedeeld worden door de overheid. Tenslotte zou ik hierbij de districten willen afschaffen. 11 sep 2007 18:07 (UTC) Akkoord, maar ik zou de naam Libera (CL-eiland) willen veranderen in Île de Pax. Als dat mogelijk is. 11 sep 2007 18:49 (UTC) :Île de Pax? Wat betekent 'Pax'? :-S, en D, de lettertype valt toch wel mee? Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Vrede ofzo? En mss vinden we nog een betere naam voor 'Victoria', ff zoeken.. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 19:44 (UTC) :::Triomfo? Triompho? Vitoria? Victorie (spreek uit Victorië)? Anders gwn Victoria.. - Triumfo? En over de territoria, goed idee. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 19:47 (UTC) MenM@ heb je het over de grenzen van Esdoornheuvels? Ik wilde Terra Nostra (+bos) bij ESD indelen, en de HSL en snelweg bij Wikistad. En Victoria kreeg nog een stukje land (tot aan APUD M, ong) want anders werd ESD te groot, schnapfie t? Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 19:51 (UTC) :Allemaal goed, maar ik zou in het vervolg gwn Arial ofzo willen gebruiken, jouw lievelingslettertype is niet echt het mijne :D voor de rest alles top dus, Pax-eiland vind ik ook wel leuk. 12 sep 2007 14:23 (UTC) ::Wie zegt dat het mijn lievelingslettertype (o, lkkr woord) is? Ik heb maar wat gedaan :-S. Anders Insula de Pace? :-S Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 14:32 (UTC) :::Mss eens wat anders dan afgeleiden van volkslatijn (mooi uitgedrukt voor Roemeens, Frans, Spaans...)? Maar mij is het anders wel gelijk hoor. Btw: mag het niet Montana zijn? Vind ik wel leuker. 12 sep 2007 16:04 (UTC) :Heel goede indeling! 12 sep 2007 16:48 (UTC) ::Was er geen VS-staat die Montana heette? Nee toch? Wat wel. Anders ist wel ok, klinkt beter Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::Jazeker, Montana bestaat, maar het klinkt dan ook wel beter -vindik. 12 sep 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::::Jepjep. 12 sep 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::::Ok, ok Montana is goed. Maar Dimitri, zijn Libera, Libertas, Montana, Victoria, Ile de Pax niet 'volkslatijn'? :-S Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::::::Ja, klopt, allemaal Latijn of afstammelingen ervan... 't Is veel, en 't zou gerust minder mogen, maar er zitten nu eenmaal enkele goede namen tussen. Libera vind ik persoonlijk de minste. 12 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::::Ok, maar is Ile de Pax niet te lang? En wat voor naam kun je verder dan nog voor CL, CL-S E verzinnen? :-SAlexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::Mja, een andere naam... denkedenke... 12 sep 2007 17:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zou graag Île de Pax behouden. Men kan het in de volksmond afkorten als IdP :) (Is een lichte verwijzing naar de Fransen, dus liever behouden). 12 sep 2007 18:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Zelfs 'Ghislain' zou een betere provincienaam zijn.. he, ideetje. Duits? Gelain? Gelein, Gelin, Gilen..etc. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 19:52 (UTC) De vorige twee dagen was ik weg, maar vandaag heb ik de discussie gevolgd zonder te antwoorden. Ik vind het voorstel (de kaart) goed, maar Île de Pax is idd niet zo'n mooie naam (het is namelijk Frans). 12 sep 2007 20:24 (UTC) :HELEMAAL MET JE EENS! :-) Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 20:29 (UTC) ::Ben oui, moi j'aime le français 'ssi, mais je suis d'opinion que ce nom est pas bien et existe de trois parts, c'est juste trop. 13 sep 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::Ghislyn? 13 sep 2007 15:09 (UTC) :::Ghislyn? Ghislein staat beter. Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 15:12 (UTC) ::::Ik vind Ghislyn mooier :) 13 sep 2007 15:52 (UTC) :::::Tu aimes le français?!? Je n'aime pas le français, bah! En ik zou graag eens een totaal andere naam willen, geen afgeleide naam. Maar het probleem is "inspiratie"... 13 sep 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::Doe mss iets met Ermingard ofzo. 13 sep 2007 18:04 (UTC) :::::::ts. Probeer maar een mooie naam te verzinnen, gebaseerd op Ermingard :-S. Ermijngaard? :p Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 20:23 (UTC) ::::::::Mmm, kweet het niet. Laten we Ruben anders maar kiezen hé, t'is tenslotte zijn werk. Wij hebben toch ook onze prov's gekozen he. 14 sep 2007 05:46 (UTC) :::::::::Bedankt Dimi, ik blijf bij Ghislyn ;) 14 sep 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Oké, voor mij goed. Hoe spreek ik het juist uit? 14 sep 2007 15:40 (UTC) @D: Gislein? Maar, kan Victoria iets hebben wat te maken heeft met "Vici-Urbs" (Vicix Urb, Vixurbis, etc?) dan zijn daar de eerste romeinse overblijfselen gevonden van Viciurbs bijv, net ten noorden van Wikistad? Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 19:47 (UTC) :En? Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 15:04 (UTC) Zomaar ergens een titel 600px|center Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 15:08 (UTC) Zie de twee nieuwe namen, (voormalig Victoria en Libera) Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 15:08 (UTC) : Ghislyn: ok, maar Vichyurbix ofzo... humhum... 17 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) :: :P. Het moet bijzonder zijn ;-) Hoe anders, Wikiurbis? :S Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::Victoria vond ik goed. 17 sep 2007 18:31 (UTC) Over de uitspraak: Gislin. ;) 17 sep 2007 18:57 (UTC) :Of zo (engels): Ghisline? :-P. Rob: Victoria is te normaal :-/ Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::Idd, op zen Engels. 18 sep 2007 05:17 (UTC) :::Vichywatte? Sorry, maar please zet Victoria terug!! 18 sep 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::::Anders gewoon simpel, Vichy? :-)Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::Waar is je mooie Victoria naar toe? 18 sep 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::::Te gewoon naar mijn mening.. :-/ Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:40 (UTC) Ik heb een idee. In het artikel Victoria komt de naam van het landgoed "Fittoria" voor. Dan doen we gwn Fittoria? Dat die vroeger ong net zo groot was als de huidige provincie? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Mmmmmja, niet slecht. 18 sep 2007 15:45 (UTC) Dus de nieuwe, en laatste? versie 550px|thumb|center Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 14:36 (UTC) :No reaction? Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::Kan er voor mij mee door. Goed, 21 sep 2007 16:58 (UTC) Stemming Provincies van Adlibita, zijn jullie akkoord? Kaartje zie je hier. Voor * 21 sep 2007 16:58 (UTC) * Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 17:00 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen * De provincies zijn bijna even groot als een gemeente! 23 sep 2007 11:10 (UTC) Onthouding/Commentaar Ik veronderstel dat dit een opiniepeiling is, want stemmen moet in het stemlokaal he. 21 sep 2007 17:03 (UTC) :ok, ok ok.. Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 17:07 (UTC) ::Maar da's ook goed hé, dan weten we hoe de Libertanen er over denken. 21 sep 2007 17:08 (UTC) Nieuwe burger *Gebruiker:Lokixx. Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 14:34 (UTC) :Wauw, da's snel :-) 19 sep 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Hoe kun je dat worden? Ik sta nog nie in het rijksregister. Dmitri 21 sep 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Als je 50 bewerkingen hebt gedaan de hofdnaamruimte geloof ik... 21 sep 2007 15:42 (UTC) Dmitri is ook een burger http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Editcount/Dmitri Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) : Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 17:13 (UTC) Dus Dimitri of Robin zet deze drie nieuwe burgers ajb in het rRegister: *Gebruiker:Dmitri *Gebruiker:Lokixx *Gebruiker:Big Man http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Editcount/Big_Man Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 07:55 (UTC) :Eindelijk groeit Libertas terug! 22 sep 2007 09:15 (UTC) ::Ik snap niet waar ze allemaal opeens vandaan komen :p 22 sep 2007 09:32 (UTC) :::Dat laat ik altijd aan Robin over. 22 sep 2007 11:28 (UTC) ::::Gedaan, plus grote update :) 23 sep 2007 11:09 (UTC) Nieuwe overheidsorganisatie Ik vraag hierbij aan of de LLO een overheidsorganisatie mag worden. Zo'n aanvragen moeten niet altijd in het stemlokaal gedaan worden, hoor. 23 sep 2007 11:19 (UTC) ;Stemmen * 23 sep 2007 11:18 (UTC) ;Commentaar :Waarom overheidsorganisatie, en niet zoals TWA, VPA, AW.. Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 11:28 (UTC) ::Ik vraag een aanpassing van de naam: ::# Liefst geen Engels ::# van de president? 23 sep 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::@Al: omdat het geen bedrijf is ::::@Dimitri: 1) Geen Engels? De helft van de namen is hier in het Engels. 2) Iemand moet toch de organisatie leiden? Maar ik snap wat je bedoelt, dat kan toch geen kwaad. :::: 23 sep 2007 12:23 (UTC) :::::Overheidsorganisaties moeten (vindik) in de nationale taal. 23 sep 2007 13:25 (UTC) ::::::Ok, ik heb het veranderd. 30 sep 2007 11:34 (UTC) Ik vind dat er duidelijkheid moet komen over het erkennen van een overheidsorganisatie en waarr erover gestemd moet worden. Ik heb zelf namelijk een maand geleden een aanvraag gedaan voor LBI maar hier is tot op heden nog niet over gestemd terwijl er nu al vollop gestemd wordt over de provincies die pas later een aanvraag hebben ingediend. -- 30 sep 2007 11:53 (UTC) NBS Jongens, Gebruiker:Aquarelle staat niet in het rijksregister. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Oei. Vraag 't es aan Robin. 29 sep 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::'k heb haar toegevoegd aan de lijst, maar dat is toch niet zo moeilijk? 30 sep 2007 11:31 (UTC) :::Ik wil gwn dat je wat actief blijft :D 30 sep 2007 12:45 (UTC) :::: Gebruiker:Kevster ook nog niet Speciaal:Editcount/Kevster -- 30 sep 2007 13:38 (UTC) Volksraadpleging Iedereen van Lovia: hierheen >>> http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace : 9 okt 2007 17:51 (UTC) Immo Neva Nu Immo Neva van mij is (66%), wil ik jullie even iets vragen. Want op de manier hoe het tot nu toe gegaan is kan niet meer langer. *Ik zal mijn idee (ff door de archieven van de kroeg bladeren, ik zal m hier neerzetten) verder uitwerken. Alleen hoef je niet echt te betalen zoals het vroeger wel gebeurde. *Of ik verklaar hem failliet. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Ik kan het nu handig per provincie doen? (Immo Neva-Montana, Immo Neva-Fittoria, Immo Neva-Wikistad, ect) Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 16:21 (UTC) :Hier stond het: Ik heb een immobiliënbureau (Immo Neva) maar zit met wat vragen. Hoe kan dat draaien? Heeft er iemand een idee voor een systeem waarbij immobiliënbureaus nodig zijn? 6 jul 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Geen idee, jij hebt het opgericht ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) Wacht ik weet wat. Stel dat er meerdere bureaus waren, die voor Wikistad-Zuid, die voor Victoria en Terra Nostra enz. Dan zet je alle vrije woningen (etc) op de pagina van bijv Immo Neva, en een link naar Immo Neva (TE KOOP - Immo Neva). Dan moeten ze eerst bij jou melden dat ze een woning willen kopen. 'Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC)'' :Als ik 51% van de aandelen mag help ik wel, en laat ik zien wat ik bedoel ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) ::Teveel administratie, wel handig, maar wie koopt dan nog een huis (van de nieuwen)!? 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) :::Als je reclame maakt.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:30 (UTC) ::::Ja, toch... 6 jul 2007 11:31 (UTC) :::::Volgensmij is dit de enige manier. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:34 (UTC) ::::::Had ik ook al aan gedacht, maar ik begrijp ook Ruben's opmerking, en heel goed zelfs. 6 jul 2007 11:44 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind dat van Dimitri wel goed, zelf heb ik 33,3% van de aandelen, maar we kunnen Alexandru er ook bij betrekken. dan krijgt iedereen 25% of wordt dat te veel?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, laten we het eerst zo es proberen. 8 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) : Ik denk dat je er dan veel werk moet insteken, maar je kan het inderdaad ook gewoon opdoeken. Ik vind het idee wel goed. -- 10 okt 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::En, als je het zo zou doen, zou je feitelijk een monopolie krijgen, want natuurlijk ook nutteloos is. Als we elke woning te koop aanbieden via een bureau, zijn er meerdere nodig. 10 okt 2007 17:07 (UTC) ::: Das ook waar. En heo ga je dan beslissen wie welkgebouw weggeeft (want verkopen kan je het toch niet noemen) -- 10 okt 2007 17:15 (UTC) 1) Hoezo zou het nutteloos zijn? Want men kan alleen bij mij huizen kopen. 2) Voor mijn part mogen er ook andere bureau's komen. 3) Maarten, per regio/provincie/plaats misschien? Of per soort (bedrijf/woning/industrieterrein). Er zijn veel mogelijkheden. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 18:44 (UTC) Waarom niet de gebruikers zelf laten beslissen of ze een zoekertje willen plaatsen in de immobiliënkrant van Immo Neva ? Zo heeft iedereen er wat aan en moet niemand de tijdrovende taak op zich nemen om alle leegstaande panden te gaan bijhouden. Of anders zo "TE KOOP" laten linken naar Immo Neva. Als volgt moeten ze het adres in de box (staat er nog niet, maar zoals op Bar oan 't Strand of De Vrye Banck-Algemeen..) zetten en dan kunnen ze het huisje kopen, zo kun je ook bijhouden hoeveel huizen er verkocht zijn, en verdient Immo Neva toch wel als bedrijf? Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Het ziet er dan officiëler uit en dan kun je ook zien of gebruikers niet illegaal (meer huisjes dan mag) wonen. Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 16:10 (UTC) :: Dan kan je ook gemakkelijk een soort telefoonboek maken (MenM Media ziet een samenwerking wel zitten) met daarin alle adressen van al de Libertanen. Ik ben -- 12 okt 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::Das iets anders :-S Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::Ik weet het, ik ben al verder aan het denken. Mr ik vind je idee op zich ook goed. -- 12 okt 2007 16:28 (UTC) Telefoonboek is trouwens ook een goed idee. Wil het best doen ism net MenM Media, als je belooft eraan te werken én ook aan Santos IIC te werken. Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 17:26 (UTC) :Ik vind beide ideeën goed! 13 okt 2007 11:23 (UTC) Contract Dan is er ook een zogenaamd contract, dat het echt duidelijk is dat het huis legaal is gekocht. Weet je, ik ga het doen. '''Krijg ik toestemming? Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 15:53 (UTC) * -- 17 okt 2007 15:55 (UTC) Oude, 'inactieve' bedrijven Gaat hier nog iets mee gebeuren? Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 15:46 (UTC) :Alles van Ingmar zal binnenkort en met zijn toestemming verkocht, weggegeven, geveild of gesloten worden. 17 okt 2007 17:42 (UTC) Formosa Corp. Wil ro:Formosa Corp. naar Libertas brengen. Is geen oprichting, maar toch vraag ik om een beetje toestemming. ;-) (vind niet dat we op Ruben moeten w88, want die is toch weg) Formosa Libertas moet een paar van mijn bedrijven onder zich nemen, zoals LibR (kmaak m weer actief, binnenkort), een krant (mom World Mirror), Immo Next, Burger Queen, Formosa Quantas, enzovoorts. De acord? Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 19:17 (UTC) :Hier zal het wel Formosa Libertas heten. Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 19:18 (UTC) ::Ik ga akkoord als je er een modern en goed gestructureerd en langdurig bedrijf van maakt. 17 okt 2007 19:18 (UTC) Grote kuis Iedereen wordt gevraagd''' zijn eigen sjablonen, pagina's, categorieën of afbeeldingen''' die hij niet meer gebruikt, gewoon voor verwijdering op te geven bij of Robin. Handige links zijn: * Ongebruikte afbeeldingen * Ongebruikte sjablonen * Ongebruikte categorieën * Pagina's waar geen andere pagina's naar linken * Pagina's die niet meer bewerkt worden * Pagina's die nog steeds geen categorie hebben * Redirects die nergens naar leiden * Dubbele redirects 19 okt 2007 15:18 (UTC) Aanvraag Beste inwoners en ministers van Libertas Via deze weg wil ik een groot project voorstellen. Ik weet niet of het hier of op de pagina van nieuwe plaatsen moet staan, dus ik gok op hier. Ik weet niet of jullie er kennis van hebben, maar voor de grote vakantie was ik samen met Moriad begonnen met het maken van een groot atractiepark met alles erop en eraan. Jammer genoeg zijn deze plannen in de koelkast gezet door het verlof en de langdurige afwezigheid van mijn partner in crime. Daarom wil ik jullie het volgende vragen: is het mogelijk om een groot stuk grond te verkrijgen in Libertas om deze plannen verder te zetten. Het perceel zou de volgende eigenschappen moeten hebben: * Groot * Goed bereikbaar * Aan het water * Uitbereiding mogelijk Ik dacht aan 2 stukken vrij ruimte in Libertas * De plek waar de A1 een bocht maakt * De plek aan de N4 onder het bos Nu vragen jullie je misschien af waarom we een atractiepark nodig hebben. Wel, hierom: * Meer toerisme * Meer werkgelegenheid * Sterkere economie De organisatie zal volledig onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid en die van mijn zojuist gesticht bedrijf Independent Holding vallen. Deze holding is speciaal hiervoor opgericht en weet waaraan het begint. Ook ik weet hoe veel werk er nodig zal zijn, maar ik wil mij hier graag voor inzetten. Ik hoop ook dat er vertrouwen van de inwoners in mij is. Verder zullen er ook samenwerkingsakkoorden met ander holding gesloten worden. Anderen die mij hierbij willen helpen mogen zich steeds aanmelden op de overlegpagina van Independent Holding. Van zodra er een grond beschikbaar is gesteld, zal ik een (voorlopig) plan laten maken. -- 20 okt 2007 11:50 (UTC) Wijk -> plaats Toch klopt er iets niet. Wijken zijn, bij ons, plaatsen. Dat betekent dat er 12 plaatsen in een plaats (Wikistad) zijn. Dat staat ook heel raar op de Lijst van plaatsen. Kunnen we het anders net zoals op RoWikicity doen, dat alleen gemeentes en steden plaatsen zijn? Want op deze manier, zou een provincie ook een plaats moeten zijn. Alexandru hr. 21 okt 2007 15:40 (UTC) :Njah, verwerk het in onze grote staatshervorming. 23 okt 2007 18:29 (UTC) Afzetting Ruben Geleyns Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden, stem mee. Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:42 (UTC) Twijfelen... Ik ben aan het twijfelen of ik er mee zou stoppen. Ik doe het graag, maar ik ben inactief en het zal er zeker niet beter op worden. Ik weet echt niet wat ik zou doen :-S 30 okt 2007 15:01 (UTC) :Als je niet vaak online bent, hoef je er ook niet gelijk mee te stoppen. Beter dat je hier blijft, ook al zal het erg weinig zijn.. Alexandru hr. 30 okt 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::Idd, probeer hier anders nog tot eind mei af en toe te zijn, dan moet je je bij de volgende verkiezingen gwn niet kandidaat stellen. We kunnen je aanwezigheid hier best nog gebruiken (en ik heb trouwens nog lang geen zin om je op te volgen als president ) 30 okt 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::helemaal mee eens :-) 31 okt 2007 08:09 (UTC) ::::Voila, Robin; kijk eens hoeveel mensen er nog achter jouw presidentschap staan :D 31 okt 2007 08:56 (UTC) :::::lol :-) 31 okt 2007 13:17 (UTC) ::::::'s Toch waar 31 okt 2007 13:18 (UTC) :::::::Mijn geest steunt je vanuit de hemel! 31 okt 2007 15:41 (UTC) ::::::::waha :p 31 okt 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::::::::Mooi voor in de kranten :-p Alexandru hr. 31 okt 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Dag Ruben (geest van - ) ;; Die papparazzi toch! :P 31 okt 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oei, "Wikistad is bezeten" :-P Alexandru hr. 31 okt 2007 18:06 (UTC) Aanleg nieuwe spoorlijnen Het MTM heeft kort samengevat de volgende plannen: *Plan 1: Allereerst komt er een nieuwe spoorlijn van de Vervoerswijk via de Vredeswijk naar het WTC en verder naar het atractiepark Libertasia. *Plan 2: Een nieuwe tweede metrolijn van Vredeswijk via Centrum en Winkelwijk naar Villawijk en verder door nieuw in te richten gebied (zoals op deze kaart) naar Victoria Oost. *Plan 3: Op lange termijn een regionale treinverbinding tussen Luchthaven, Libertasia en verder door naar het zuiden. Als niemand er iets op tegen heeft ga ik hier binnenkort mee beginnen. Voor de duidelijkheid: de plannen worden achtereenvolgens uitgevoerd, dus niet allemaal tegelijk. 3 nov 2007 20:56 (UTC) : Ik ben voor, maar vergeet niet dat Libertasia nog niet officieel is goedgekeurd. -- 4 nov 2007 16:57 (UTC) Libertasia Oké, hier is de officiële aanvraag. '' -- 4 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) Beste mede-inwoners van Libertas Ik, Maarten Michels, eigenaar en gedelegeerd bestuurder van Independent Holding (IH), doe hier een officiële aanvraag tot het verkrijgen van de benodigde bouwgrond. Deze bouwgrond is op de kaart gesitueerd met het woord ''Libertasia 500px Op deze grond wil IH graag een groot attractiepark zetten met alles erop en eraan: hotels, subtropisch zwembad, vakantiedorp. De naam van het attractiepark zou Libertasia zijn. Voor meer info hierover kan u terecht op de pagina van Libertasia zelf. Het gevraagde perceel grond is groot, maar je moet ook rekening houden met de realiteit. Hieronder sommen wij alvst de voor- en nadelen op die dit projct met zich meebrengen: * ** Grote werkgelegenheid ** Toeristische trekpleister ** Omzet horeca stijgt ** Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit steunt ons volledig en zal ons helpen met het probleem omtrend de bereikbaarheid. * ** Groot stuk grond Nu is het aan de Libertaanse bevolking om te beslissen of ze dit zien zitten. Daarom leg ik, wetende van de grote inactiviteit, een deadline. Op 11 november worden de stemmen geteld. De meerderheid beslist dan. Hooggeachtend, Maarten Michels Stemmen * ** 4 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ** Alexandru hr. ** 4 nov 2007 18:41 (UTC) ** 18px Aesop 5 nov 2007 06:45 (UTC) ** 5 nov 2007 07:04 (UTC) * ** ... * ** ... Overleg Dit gaat goed, bedankt! :D (ps. Wanneer beginnen de verkiezingen voor 1e minister?) -- 4 nov 2007 18:44 (UTC) :Weetnie. Alexandru hr. 4 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::Maandag??? :-D Alexandru hr. 4 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Dit voorstel is aangenomen! :Het ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit gaat zich z.s.m. buigen over de aanleg van de Strandlijn, die het park bereikbaar moet gaan maken per openbaar vervoer. 6 nov 2007 10:24 (UTC) Civitas Libertas *We zoeken een nieuwe burgemeester *'Ik zou Civitas Libertas' en '-Strand' graag willen verenigen. Dit zou dan een kleine stad moeten worden met 3'' wijken. Strand, Centrum en Geleyns (het allernieuwste deel van CL). Verder zou ik het bos ten zuiden van CL-S aan -Strand willen voegen. Dan zou het bos bewaard kunnen blijven. *Akkoord? Alexandru hr. 5 nov 2007 18:21 (UTC) : Ik wil dat wel doen. Of moeten hier verkiezingen voor komen? -- 5 nov 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Samenvoegen en burgemeester worden? Ik vind het goed, maar we moeten w88 totdat de rest het met deze vereniging eens is, en mss willen ook anderen burgemeester worden, dus we w88 ff ok? Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 09:05 (UTC) ::: '!!' mijn verjaardag is wel een productieve dag geweest wat betreft goede ideeën :p 6 nov 2007 09:40 (UTC) ::: Goed idee ! Aesop 6 nov 2007 10:00 (UTC) Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 10:57 (UTC) : Burgemeester worden. Daarna zal ik dan proberen de pagina's en kaarten aan te passen en der een stadje van te maken. -- 6 nov 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::Gelukkige verjaardag dan nog. Ik wil wel een nieuwe stad ja. Ik ben voor. Burgemeester worden moet niet over gestemd worden. 6 nov 2007 16:28 (UTC) '''Civitas Libertas en Civitas Libertas-Strand worden vandaag of morgen verenigd!' Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 16:31 (UTC) : Ben ik dan officieel aangesteld als burgemeester of niet? -- 6 nov 2007 16:32 (UTC) :: Ja. Dat betekent wel dat ik geen burgemeester meer ben van CL-S (pagina wijzigen). Verder vraag ik je wel om drie wijken te maken, Strand, Civitas Libertas (oorspronkelijke gedeelte) en Geleyns (dat nieuwe), ok? Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::: BTW: Elke wijk heeft aparte voorzitter, niet vergeten! 6 nov 2007 16:37 (UTC) :::: Dat is goed. Verder wil ik Al dan vragen om wijkvoorzitter te worden van Strand. Dat is denk ik het eerlijkst. -- 6 nov 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::: Misschien kan ik voorzitter worden van de Geleynswijk? 6 nov 2007 18:10 (UTC) :::::: Oké, en ik van het centrum. Komt morgen volledig in orde. -- 6 nov 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::: En ik van -Strand Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::::::::oke 6 nov 2007 18:18 (UTC) Verder moet het bos ten zuiden van Strand nog aan Strand toegevoegd worden. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) Politiek(e crisis?) #Wanneer worden CL en CL-S verenigd? #Zie ook Wikistad:Peiling :P Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 18:33 (UTC) #Is er nu een politieke crisis gaande? Ten minste de helft van de ministers is hier nooit ... :-| Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 18:32 (UTC) :'t Is hier België niet hoor :D - CL verenigen, maak jij je werk daar anders maar van, samen met Maarten ofzo - Ingmar neemt ontslag - Joeri komt wel nog terug 7 nov 2007 18:34 (UTC) :: CL en CL-S samenvoegen is niet zo gemakkelijk als jij denkt hoor. Ik ben vanplan dit komend weekend te doen. -- 7 nov 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::Weetik, maar hier hebben we geen communautaire kwestie, da's al iets :) Succes. 7 nov 2007 18:39 (UTC) Besluit Ik, Minister van Economie, wil dat alle bedrijven van inactieve mensen (gebruikers die zich al drie maanden NIET meer hebben laten zien) en van overleden mensen geveild (= weggeven dus :P) mogen worden. Ik wil hiervoor ook een speciaal forum maken (Forum:De Veiling oid), dat zich dan onder het MvE bevindt. Als een bedrijf binnen 10 dagen niet geveild, weggegeven dus, is, mag het worden verwijderd. Mee-eens? Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:44 (UTC) : - (maak anders eens een lijste van welke bedrijven/holding dit zijn, zal je er mee helpen. Maak pagina MvE/Inactief aan... -- 8 nov 2007 16:08 (UTC) :: Ben ook voor lijstje - btw: ik neem alle bedrijven van zowel Inge, Joeri, Baris als Fatih op mij voor verkoop/veiling/weggeven. 8 nov 2007 16:21 (UTC) hmm... ik vind dat mensen daar eerst zelf toestemming voor moeten geven, bij Dimi is dat makkelijk omdat het zijn vrienden zijn. Als iemand op z'n OP en zo mogelijk via e-mail gewaarschuwd is en na een maand nog niks van zich heeft laten horen, DAN vind ik het goed om bedrijven te veilen/weg te geven 9 nov 2007 10:43 (UTC) :Idd. 9 nov 2007 11:37 (UTC) ::Maar.. zijn drie maanden niet genoeg? En Dimitri. Je kunt een lijstje maken Inge, Joeri, Baris en Fatih hun bedrijven maar nog niet failliet verklaren voor de 1000ste keer. Dat is de taak van de MvE. En zoals ik zei, ik wil hier een speciaal forum voor gaan maken.. Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 14:31 (UTC) :::na 1 maand waarschuwen en na nog een maand gewoon verkopen? 9 nov 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::::Kan. Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 15:41 (UTC) ::::: Dan kom het er op neer dat men 5 maanden inactief kan zijn voor een bedrijf failliet verklaard en verkocht wordt. Dat is echt lang é. Zou na 1 maand waarschuwen al failliet verklaren. -- 9 nov 2007 15:45 (UTC) nee ik bedoel na 1 maand inactief waarschuwen en dan na 1 maand failliet. dus maar 2 maanden in totaal. 9 nov 2007 15:59 (UTC) :Ja, maar als gebruikers al 3 maanden inactief zijn hoeven we dat toch niet toe te passen? Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 16:22 (UTC) :: Dus de bedrijven kunnen ineens verkocht worden? -- 9 nov 2007 16:32 (UTC) :::Eerst moet IK ze failliet verklaren, op Forum:De .... plaatsen en dan kunnen ze "verkocht" worden. Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 16:36 (UTC) :::: Jij weet wat te doen dus vanavond. Begin dus al maar met de lijst, ik zal je helpen. -- 9 nov 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::ik weet het niet... als iemand al 3 maanden inactief is zou ik liever eerst proberen hem weer actief te krijgen. Als je zijn bedrijven gaat veilen en hij kómt nog eens terug dan is ie ook zo weer weg. Dus ik zou liever eerst een waarschuwing per e-mail of zo verzenden. Bij de mensen die Dimi noemde is dat natuurlijk geen probleem, daarvan weet je dat ze niet meer gaan komen... 9 nov 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::::OK. Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 17:03 (UTC) Nieuwe holding Ik vraag toestemming aan de staatsleiders etc. waarvan ik toestemming moet hebben voor het wijzigen van mijn concern: * Van der Putten Travelling wordt een zelfstandige holding en zal niet langer onderdeel uit maken van de T&M Holding * Het restant van de T&M Holding gaat verder onder de naam OV Libertas (uitwerking daarvan volgt nog) Wat is de zin eigenlijk van het goedkeuren van wijzigingen in concerns en zo? 14 nov 2007 15:46 (UTC) :Gewoon, controle hebben op de zaken. Ik heb een vraagje: waarom splitsen? 14 nov 2007 15:49 (UTC) :: Ik vind het goed, ben alleen nog niet bevoegd om dit goed te keuren. Snap alleen niet waarom jij het wilt splisten. -- 14 nov 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::Ik ook niet ... 14 nov 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::Wordt OV Libertas overheidsorganisatie oid? Alexandru hr. 14 nov 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::In dat geval pleit ik tegen. 14 nov 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::: Waarom? -- 14 nov 2007 16:04 (UTC) :::::::T&M Holding bestaat nu min of meer uit 2 delen: een hele hoop ov-bedrijven, waarvan de functie van "LiberTrans" niet echt heel duidelijk. Ik wil dus het bedrijf OV Libertas, dat bestaat uit LRT en daarnaast de bedrijven die nu nog tot LiberTrans horen. Van der Putten Travelling is geen openbaar vervoer, daarom wil ik er een losse concern van maken. T&M Holding/OV Libertas krijgt overigens zo zo een hele nieuwe navigatie en zo... En ik was ook niet meer zo tevreden over de T&M Holding, vandaar. :::::::Het wordt in ieder geval geen overheidsbedrijf! Misschien krijgt het ook wel een andere naam... ik denk er nog over 14 nov 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::::::::Oké, dan heb je mijn zegen wel. 14 nov 2007 16:06 (UTC) Fusiesearch Ik wil graag een bedrijf starten buiten Wikistad. Zie hier: Afbeelding:Voorstel fusiesearch.jpg Het bedrijf zal Fusiesearch gaan heten. Maarten Michels zal het bedrijf oprichten in ruil voor 5% procent aandelen die ik had bij MenM Corp. Ik wil graag het bedrijf hier vestigen omdat het onderzoek doet naar kernfusie. Het zal een onderdeel worden van LASA. --Dmitri 19 nov 2007 19:07 (UTC) : Sorry, te groot. Verklein het eens een beetje. Die grote gaat nooit goedgekeurd worden. -- 19 nov 2007 19:22 (UTC) :: Ik zal morgen met een kleinere vlak komen --Dmitri 19 nov 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::: Als de totale oppervlakte 1/3 is van die er nu staat ben ik voor. -- 19 nov 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::: 's Wel groot en niet zo schitterend gelegen, vind ik. Kan er geen andere en meer beperkte locatie gekozen worden, om het milieu te sparen? 21 nov 2007 19:58 (UTC) :::::Ik volg mijn collega volledig. 22 nov 2007 06:56 (UTC) ::::::Ja... het ligt nu ook tegen een berg aan 22 nov 2007 07:51 (UTC) :::::::En bijna in plattelandstreek Terra Nostra. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 14:12 (UTC) ::::::::Waas kan ie dan wel? --Dmitri 23 nov 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::::::Bij de companies place in Newport? Iets rechts of erboven? RoughJustice10 23 nov 2007 16:19 (UTC) Ontslag Ik, Alexandru hr., Minister van Economie, dien vandaag mijn ontslag in. Het is me naar eigen mening niet gelukt om de taak goed uit te voeren. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 14:47 (UTC) :(Booooooong!) What the f*!? Ga je weg? 22 nov 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::Ik ga niet weg, ik stap alleen uit de regering, that's all. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 16:02 (UTC) :::Jammer :( 22 nov 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::Oke... inderdaad jammer - 22 nov 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::::: Wrm toch? Nu is een van mijn 2 zekerheden van Libertas weg... -- 22 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::::::Huh, watte? Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 17:05 (UTC) ::::::: Gij stopt ineens overal mee. Snap het niet... -- 22 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) Slechte regering Ik heb ff op een rijtje gezet wie hier wel en niet zijn: * Staatsleiders ** President: ** Vicepresident: ** Eerste minister: * Regering ** Onderwijs: ** Kunst en Cultuur: ** Jeugd en Sport: ** Transport en Mobiliteit: ** Openbare werken en gebouwen: ** Openbare diensten: ** Buitenlandse zaken: ** Binnenlandse zaken: ** Economie: DimiTalen/MenM ** Natuur en Milieu: ** Media: ** Leefbaarheid: Eigenlijk maar drie actieve personen :-S Alexandru hr. 23 nov 2007 21:32 (UTC) :Oei, ik zou wel willen helpen, maar heb niet genoeg ervaring en TIJD :S Mister Honda 23 nov 2007 21:41 (UTC) ::SPQRobin is te druk bezig met de incubator... --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 08:52 (UTC) Ervaring?? :P Wat betekent ervaring op Wikistad ;-) Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 09:24 (UTC) : Hij bedoeld dat hij hier nog niet lang genoeg is om geneog te weten over Libertas. Maar Oostwestthuisbest, wat bedoel je met incubator? -- 24 nov 2007 09:27 (UTC) ::Ow, ja die ken je natuurlijk niet: Hier is Robin bureaucraat en ook flink aan bezig. --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Dat begrijp ik ook wel. Maar wie had hier ervaring dan, begin mei, toen de verkiezingen werden gehouden? Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 09:28 (UTC) ::: Dat weet ik, maar toen was Libertas ook nog niet zo groot en ingewikkeld als nu é -- 24 nov 2007 09:33 (UTC) Officiëlere peiling Stopt volgende week, op zaterdag (1 dec?). Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 13:16 (UTC) Wat doen we aan de politieke situatie? Ik wil vervroegde verkiezingen (binnen een half jaar) Ik wil geen vervroegde verkiezingen (1 juni 2008) Als ze maar niet opnieuw tijdens de examens vallen! 24 nov 2007 15:24 (UTC) :Wanneer zijn die? --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 15:30 (UTC) ::Bij de meeste van ons: december. 24 nov 2007 15:32 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik ook een beetje aan de vroege kant. --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 15:35 (UTC) Nu heb ik een rare vraag: hoe kan het dat er 6 x gestemd is terwijl er maar vier gebruikers online zijn geweest? Geen sokpopperij he! Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:04 (UTC) : Ik zou het niet weten, maar volgens mij lopen er hier anoniemen rond die ook hun stem uitgeven, net zoals bij Wikistad:Peiling -- 24 nov 2007 18:06 (UTC) :: Of je gaat ff 8er een andere computer zitten. En Dimitri zat ook op Regaliorums account, toch? Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:10 (UTC) :::U-u, we hebben 't laatst nog voorgehad. Er is wel degelijk iemand aan het sokpoppen. En Al, in godsnaam, beschuldig mij nu niet he. Ik heb a) Regaliorum's account niet, en b) als je wilt sokpoppen kan je evengoed een nieuw gebruikertje aanmaken en geen bewerkingen doen, alleen maar stemmen op polls. 24 nov 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Sorry, verkeerd gezegd. Wilde je niet beschuldigen, maar je wist wel R of V's w8woord ofzo, en had een keer toegegeven dat je daar een paar keer op geweest bent :-S. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::::Ik heb net ook gestemd maar verder geen andere bewerkingen gemaakt... 24 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::::Ok, lol. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::::::: :p 24 nov 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::::::::: Naamloos heeft mij ook al gezegd dat hij elke avond online is, mr niet altijd iets bewerkt... -- 24 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Lol, een atheïst die 'in godsnaam' zegt :) :P Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Haha :) Ik ga niet naar de hel als ik dat zeg hé (jullie Christenen lijken te geloven dat jullie dat wel zouden doen :D HILARISCH) 24 nov 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::Ik geloof eigenlijk niet in al dat gedoe, alleen dat er een god bestaat, misschien :P. En dan zeg ik er bij dat ik Roemeens-Orthodox ben, maar weet het verschil nauwelijks met de andere kerken ;-P Een echte christen. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::::Zo is dat. Ik zeg altijd maar: er zijn vier soorten van geloven, en maar twee zijn goed: :::::::* niet geloven, en niet weten waarom :::::::* niet geloven en goed weten waarom :::::::* geloven en niet weten waarom :::::::* geloven en goed weten waarom ::::::: 24 nov 2007 18:24 (UTC) ::::::::Je vergeet die categorieën met Ik twijfel of ik geloof --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 18:27 (UTC) Officiële stemming Over eventuele vervroegde verkiezingen. (als je Ja zegt, zet er dan ook bij in welke periode, 'mid-januari' bijv.) In januari/februari * Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) (mid-januari) * 24 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) (1 februari inhuldiging, dus half jan. beginnen) * 24 nov 2007 19:06 (UTC) (begin januari) * OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 08:49 (UTC): midden/begin januari * ... Andere maand, namelijk * ... * ... Ik wil GEEN vervroegde verkiezingen (1 juni) * ... * ... Commentaar Januari is 't beste. --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 18:26 (UTC) :Zet je naam dan onder januari, en schrijf achter je naam mid-januari, begin-januari of eind-januari. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 18:29 (UTC) Eind-datum = dinsdag de 27ste. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 11:57 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk Als vele van jullie waarschijnlijk al weten is dit bedrijf net internationaal gegaan. Ik heb erg veel ruimte voor dit bedrijf nodig, weet iemand toevallig waar die ruimte beschikbaar is? --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:18 (UTC) :Companies Place, Winkelwijk. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 13:32 (UTC) ::De percelen van de winkelwijk zijn te klein, en een dierenfokkerij in het winkelcentrum? En in een industrieterrein een dierenfokkerij zie ik ook niet zo zitten... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::Terra Nostra, Ermingard.. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 13:38 (UTC) ::::Kijk 'ns, dat is perfect! --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:41 (UTC)